Roomates
by browneyes2011
Summary: Bella is a Grad student majoring in Photography. Edward is a med school student. What happens when these too are unexpectedly promised the same apartment? Will they share the gigantic place or be too shy to get to know each other at all? Same pairings BxE
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer; I don't own these characters or Twilight.**

B POV

I'm late, I'm late, and I'm late. Oh good grief Alice this is your entire fault. I'm suppose to be meeting the guy about my apartment but you thought it would be a good idea to be "fashionably late". Again. I swear her idea of fashionably late is it's ok if you're late as long as you look fashionable. All of a sudden my phone rang.

Ugg. "Yes Alice?" I asked with a slight twinge of annoyance.

"Are you there yet? What's it look like? Can I have a key?" she rambled out almost to fast for me to comprehend.

"Alice I already told you what it looks like you even saw it online. No you cannot have a key, you would sneak in at night and try to replace all my clothes. Don't forget you tried that once when I still lived in Forks." I reminded her smugly

"But Bella", she whined, "all your clothes are so plain. You need a little UMPH in your wardrobe."

"I let you put a little UMPH in my wardrobe once when we went to the club and I ended up wearing a hooker dress with the death traps you like to call high heeled boots." Oh shit! Now I was really running late. "Alice I got to go, we can finish this later, or not that's fine with me too."

I was just a few blocks away from the building when I tripped and stumbled and bumped my knee through my low-rise jeans Alice had forced me into. I blushed as I realized how many people just saw that. Damn my clumsiness, I also had a tendency to blush very easily. It was almost like my blood was scheduled to rush to my face every 5 minutes. I got it from my father. I had been too preoccupied cursing my family traits that I almost didn't notice my building. I hurried inside as fast as possible without tripping and into the main office area. Once I got there I turned to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm here to see Robby McDaniels about apartment 756 on the top floor." I inquired as politely as I could still kind of annoyed by my previous phone call and near introduction with the ground. Right as I said that I felt I startling tap on my shoulder that caused me too jump, and inevitably fall as I whipped around. I waited for the sudden impact that never came. I felt too strong arms encircle my waist. As I opened my eyes to see what had happened I was met with the two most beautiful piercing green eyes I ever saw.

"Are you alright?" the owner of the eyes asked with concern evident in his voice.

I was at a loss for words. His voice was so velvety almost like silk. Standing there with his arms around me keeping me from falling was not only the owner if the most beautiful eyes but the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had the cutest messy bronze hair with perfect pale skin and perfectly chiseled features, I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch his face. You could see his perfectly sculpted muscles from the tight fit shirt he wore. I was hyper aware of our close proximity, and that smell. I knew it couldn't be cologne but still it smelled so good. I hadn't even realized that I hadn't said anything until the receptionist cleared her throat snapping me back to reality, and I felt the burning in my cheeks signaling my embarrassment.

" I..I..I'm fine. I just lost my b..b..balance for moment." I stuttered finally finding a few words to mutter.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He stated while helping me right myself steadily on my own two feet again.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

"Bella it is then. I was just wondering about that apartment you mention a moment ago. What number was it?"

I couldn't figure out why he needed to know anything about my apartment. I answered his question nonetheless. "Apartment 756 on the top floor." I replied cautiously. He sighed and shook his head. I was so confused by this.

"I was afraid of that. It seems Miss Swan that we were promised the same apartment."

I was sure this was not possible. I turned around to talk to the receptionist once more. "Could you please get Robby for us." I asked now concerned that I would indeed have to share that dreadfully tiny apartment with my brother Emmett for even longer. I turned back to face Edward.

"Oh and remember it's Bella." I corrected him on his previous statement.

As I finished saying this Edward looked like he was about to say something else when Robby walked in from his office. "AHH! Bella!! Edward!" He said very cheerfully. "I thought I had you two down for different times." I was about to say something when I heard Edward's silky voice,

"Hey Robby," he greeted, "Not only did you have us down for the same time, but we recently figured out that you had us down for the same apartment."

Robby's face was a mix of shock and disbelief. "That's impossible." He then turned to the receptionist, " Rosalie…could you bring get me Mr. Cullen's and Miss Swan's lease agreements please." It was just then that I actually noticed what his receptionist, Rosalie, looked like. She was pretty and curvy. The complete opposite of me, the plain jane. She had long silky blonde hair that she threw over her shoulder as she began to type. She reminded me of a girl I remember Emmett trying to tell me about. I wasn't really listening to him because I was off in my own little world reading Wuthering Heights as he spoke. Ugg. I really needed to get out of his apartment and find my own. Which I thought I had until I few short moments ago.

"Oh dear," Robby's voice interrupted my thoughts. "It seems you two did lease the same apartment. How did this happen?" he whispered the last part mostly to himself. " Well Edward here has never actually seen the apartment. He was always running to late to see it, but I suppose we could go up and check it out now. If that's all right with you Bella then we can figure out what to do up there. Once Bella has seen it again and Edward sees it through and through."

"Sounds good to me." Edward interjected.

"Let's go." I replied.

The whole way up to the apartment I was very aware of just how close Edward was to me. Maybe he was worried I'd fall again. Every time I dared to even peak up at him he had a look like he was trying to figure something hard out in his head. I peaked up at him once more only to find him staring at me. I turned my head back down as quickly as possible and slid my hair down so it would hopefully cover the blush that was quickly spreading over my cheeks. As the elevator dinged signaling we had arrived to our floor I could still feel his eyes watching my every move.

Robby exited first. That's when Edward extended an arm signaling for me to exit.

"Lady's first." He said softly.

For some reason this just made me blush even redder. I had only just met him and I knew that he was a gentlemen. We walked down to the apartment and Robby opened up the door for us to enter. As we walked in the door the apartment opened up into a big living room with a balcony and a beautiful view of the city. On the other side of the room was a very well equipped kitchen containing state of the art appliances such as a steel refrigerator, a flat top stove and a very expensive looking matching steel microwave.

When you followed the hallway on one side you found a medium sized bathroom complete with a cozy looking shower and bathtub, oh and of course a toilet and fancy looking sink. If you went to the other side of the hallway you found a fairly large room with a mildly big closet but not walk in and a comfy looking window seat sharing the same view of the city as the living room. Perfect for reading.

The final room at the end of the hall was the mother of all rooms, as Alice would say. It has a full bath with a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. A big walk in closet and about 3 steps in the middle of the room leading to a platform where your bed would go. It also had a very nice view of a forest and also had a cozy looking window seat. I don't know what made me think I needed all this space it was just such a nice apartment. If Edward really needed it I would suffer a few more horrible weeks with Emmett.

"You really like it don't you?" Edward asked bringing me out of my previous state of awe at the sheer size of the apartment.

I tried to down play how much I liked just in case he would offer it to me, knowing he probably needed it more anyway. "It's ok I guess." He just chuckled and shook his head. We were facing each other looking around the living room. When I finally looked at him he was staring again. Just like before I could feel my cheeks getting hot under his gaze. Only this time I could not look away. I felt like looking into his eyes forever. They were holding my eyes locked in place. Melting away every care in the world. Once again, though, his expression became calculating. He surprised me when he finally spoke unexpectedly.

"How much do you want this apartment?" What was he getting at?

"I don't know it's ok." He kind of shook his head as if acknowledging that, that was a lie. So he asked again.

"Bella…how much do you really, really want this apartment?" This time I decided on the truth.

"Ok I want it. I want to marry it. It's just so beautiful. I don't know what to do." He seemed pleased with this answer.

"What would you do for this apartment?" Once again I found myself stunned by his question.

"Anything." I heard myself blurt out unthinkingly. He was quiet for a moment, still thinking.

" I think we should share the apartment." I just stared at him questioning is sanity. Of course the thought of moving in with Edward made my insides do summer salts but we just met. He understood the look and proceeded to explain his reasoning. "I'm still in med school so I was going to start looking for a roommate soon anyway to help pay rent and stuff and I know you really want this apartment so this way we both win."

I let my expression soften up into a calculating one while I digested this. It made sense I mean I was technically going to start looking for a roommate my self soon anyway. This way I get a roommate and I get to see Edward everyday and get to know him. As I was thinking he decided to try to persuade me more by taking both my hands in his and bringing his face down to my level to make puppy dog eyes while pouting. I felt an immediate surge of electricity go through my arms as he grabbed my hands and I wondered if he'd felt it too.

I gave a small sigh. "Ok Edward." He immediately perked up giving me a kiss on the tops of both my hands, which made me blush. I loved the way his perfectly smooth lips felt against my skin. He let go of my hands and I immediately missed his touch. Wanting to feels his hands on mine once more. Edward let out a long breath.

" A beautiful apartment with a beautiful lady. What could be better?" he asked Robby who had been silent through our little debate.

"Don't know man, don't know." Robby replied shaking his head. "But what I do know is that now all I have to do is merge your two lease agreements have you sign a couple things, give you two the keys. Then you should be able to move in as early as tomorrow."

When Robby was done talking I was just recovering from the previous blush from when Edward called me beautiful, when I started to turn around. I tripped on something, air probably, and was headed face first into the ground. Once again I expected to fall but didn't. Instead I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and stop my fall. I was probably as bright as a tomato.

I heard Edward chuckle. "I guess I will have to stick around for a while or you might get hurt." The thought of 'a while' with Edward made me giddy. "It looks like saving you is going to be a full time job."

A/N: tell me what you think honestly. this is my first fanfic so be nice but honest reviews are always wanted. even if they are bad.


	2. Jasper

Disclaimer: i am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.

E POV

After we had finished up down stairs with Robby, I walked Bella out of the building still half worried she could fall again. I don't know what it is about this girl that attracts me so, but since the moment I saw her I was completely captivated. The way her brown hair frames her perfect heart shaped face, her full pink lips, the way she bit down on sed lips when she was nervous, that adorable blush she gets when she's embarrassed, and the creamy smooth texture of her skin. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch this angel but I knew I would scare her, I mean we just met.

"So, I'll probably will be getting my stuff into the apartment starting tomorrow, I can't stand another minute with my brother Emmett at his apartment."

Hmmm…brother? I wonder if he'll get mad that Bella's roommate is a guy, oh and technically a complete stranger. Well, strangers for now. I fully intend on changing that, but of course I would never put this angel in a compromising situation.

"Sounds great. I'll most likely start tomorrow as well." Are you kidding, sounds more than great.

"Ok what time will you be here? I'm sure you don't want me around while your trying to move in." What was I suppose to say? I wanted her there so we could get to know each other but I didn't want to think I was creepy either.

"Um…well…I'll probably start as soon as possible in the morning. Maybe around 11:00 but I'd love for you to be there, so I could help with your stuff and make sure you don't fall. Personal Guardian, remember?"

At that she blushed a beautiful shade of pink and kind of giggled.

"Ok, Edward, I'll probably be here with my first load around then too." My name was nothing special but when she said it, it sounded like a melody. After that we said our good byes and went back to our own temporary homes. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Jasper about this girl.

...

"JASPER! JASPER GET YOUR BUT IN HERE!" I was about to explode. I ran into the living room of his apartment that I've been staying at and hopped right in front of his view of the T.V. where he was playing guitar hero.

"What god damnit! You messed up my game."

"You'll never guess what happened today when I went in for the final tour of my apartment."

"Let me guess…you saw the apartment." Oh yes Jasper that's it. Ugg, sarcasm not appreciated bud.

"Yes, but no. I met the most beautiful girl ever." I said with a sigh as I plopped down on the couch next to Jasper.

"Did you make a date with her?" He asked as he restarted his game.

"Well…not exactly." He just looked at me like I was insane, so I continued to explain everything that had happened. About Robby accidentally leasing us the same apartment, about the way Bella's eyes shown when she tried to picture herself living there, and the not so rational compromise I came up with, and how she irrationally accepted it, to my enjoyment. When I was done he just stared at me a second like I had just escaped from an insane asylum.

"Edward, you don't even know this girl. She doesn't know you. What were you two thinking? She could be a killer, you could be a killer neither one of you knows!"

"I know but trust me on this, she is an angel, she could never hurt anyone."

"Ok, but what about you? What in the world possessed her to agree to something like that?"

"I don't know but I'm sure glad she did." I admitted with a sigh. "I'm going to go take a shower, wanna go get a bite to eat when I'm done?"

"Sure man, just don't take to long I'm starving." He said and trust me it's not best to keep him waiting. He can get a little impatient.

I quickly went to my room, set down my stuff, and grabbed a change of close. When I was in the shower even though I was hungry and knew I should hurry for Jasper's sake I took just an extra minute letting the water completely relax me before stepping out. Right as I did so I heard three loud bangs on the bathroom door.

"Edward you're doing this on purpose. Now get your butt out here so we can go eat! I'm starving!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Truth be told I was kind of doing this on purpose, I wanted to hurry because I was hungry but then again getting Jasper a little frazzed was amusing.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I quickly got dressed and left with Jasper. We were sitting in my Volvo driving when I realized I didn't know where we were going. "Hey Jazz, where do you wanna eat?"

"Um…Denny's sounds good." Sure I could deal with Denny's.

As I pulled up into the parking lot I noticed a truck I thought I saw earlier today outside of the apartment building. I just shrugged it off and went inside. Right as we walked through the door I was stunned.

A/N: i know i know..."what the hell?!" i'm workin on it. who will it be though? an old friend? a new acquantence? bum bum bum...read and find out. reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer; I don't own these characters or Twilight

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer; I don't own these characters or Twilight.**

B POV

So after we got done with Robby, Edward walked me out of the building. He's such a gentlemen. Although I'm very certain that it was from a fear that I was going to fall down again and hurt myself, but whatever kept him by me longer. Uh. He's so adorable. I can't wait to get to know him. I can't wait to get home to get my stuff packed up. I let out a very audible gasp. Home. That would mean I would have to tell Emmett about Edward. He would kill me. I don't even know Edward and I was becoming his roommate. I know Emmett would not take that well, and of course there is the fact he's my older brother and Edward is of the male population. This was great just great.

As I mentally calculated my possibility's of going around telling Emmett about Edward, I found my old beat up truck that I loved and got in and headed back to the apartment. What was I thinking, I couldn't not tell Emmett he would find out on his own. He may be dimwitted but he certainly wasn't that oblivious. Edward would be moving his stuff in along with my own. He would be helping. They would have to meet and I would have to warn Emmett to be nice. Oh…maybe I should warn Edward to just in case Emmett tries to act all brotherly.

"Hey Emmett." I stated as I walked in the door.

"BELLS! Your home!" He yelled running up to me and giving me one of his bone crushing hugs, like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Can't breath Emmett." I managed to choke out.

"Oh sorry."

"Look Emmett we need to talk." I started not knowing exactly how to bring this up.

"Not now I'm starving!!" He was very near whining. "Bella you know how I get when I don't eat!" Oh Geez definitely whining now.

"Yea annoying. Let me just take a quick shower then we can go." I said loving the chance to avoid the subject. I didn't want to bring it back up yet, plus I was kind of hungry my self. I just realized I hadn't eaten since early this morning. I went to my room, dropped my stuff, grabbed my bag of toiletries, and headed to the bathroom.

I loved taking showers. Even though they take up valuable time in my day when I could be so totally be shopping with Alice, spending money with no limit. NOT! I just let the water relax all my rigid muscles and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I started thinking about Emmett's reaction again to me living with Edward and I automatically had to start the calming process all over again. Just thinking about it made me tense.

"BELLA!!" god Emmett is so impatient.

"Yes Emmett?" I ask from behind the bathroom door.

"Let's go. If I don't get food soon I'll go out and eat a bear." I sighed, he's always so melodramatic.

"I'm coming Emmett calm down." For some reason right at that moment I remembered the receptionist at the apartment building that I thought was one of Emmett's people. "Hey Emmett do you remember that Blonde girl you were trying to tell me about last week?" I asked as I emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.

"Um…you'll have to be a bit more specific I go out with a lot of Blonde girls." I don't know. Like I said I wasn't paying attention I was reading. Instead of saying that though I decided to just drop the subject so we could leave.

"Oh never mind, let's go I'm hungry."

"Finally!!"

We both got into my truck after a few minutes of arguing whose car we would take. I hated his jeep. It was too big and he always drove like a maniac. Of course I won. So we just got in and headed towards the center of town. "So," I started, "where do we wanna eat?"

"HOOTERS!!" I don't think so.

"Pervert. Try again."

"Um…Denny's?" mmmm…Denny's actually sounded good.

"Yea I could go for some Denny's." We pulled into the parking lot and got out. I stumbled as I got out of my truck and fell. I scrapped my knees but that was about it. Oh where was Edward when I needed him. Oh yea, Edward. I forgot I still hadn't talked to Emmett about my new living situation. "Um Emmett we need to talk."

"Ok shoot, now that we are here we can talk while we eat." Ok good I have his attention, now…how do I tell him. Let's see, Emmett your little sister whom you have been protecting all your life is moving in with a guy who is a complete stranger and a serial killer for all I know. Um…no let's go for something a little subtler.

"Well something happened today when I went to look at the apartment for the last time, and get the keys."

"What?" He said with worry and caution in his voice.

"Well I met a guy who was promised the same apartment as me."

"And?" Caution was definitely becoming the dominant.

"Well neither one of us wanted to give up the apartment, so since we were both going to be looking for roommates anyway, we compromised and are now sharing the apartment." His expression was starting to scare me. He had narrowed is eyes into slits starring me down.

"Now when you say guy, do you mean old and wrinkly or young and not so wrinkly?" not so wrinkly? Come on Emmett I know you not that good with words but come up with something better than, not so wrinkly.

"More like young, gorgeous, and absolutely not wrinkly at all. He's in college. He's a med student and he's a real gentleman really Emmett there's nothing to get worked up over." He was really starring at me now. His eyes were still in slits, he looked like he was about to say something when I heard the door behind me open and another person walk in catching him off guard a bit, yet he was still staring daggers at me. I heard a sharp intake of breath and Emmett's head snapped up to look at whom it had came from. Thank god for the person behind me who had gasped.

I turned around to follow Emmett's newly directed glare and was met with those all too familiar green eyes, which were staring, back at me. I was captivated I couldn't look away. Not while his gaze held mine. Apparently our staring at each other was what caused Emmett to glare, we would probably have stood there like that all day if the man stationed behind Edward hadn't cleared his throat and caused Edward to turn his head to look at him.

"Would you mind introducing yourself Edward, before you start undressing her with your eyes." The blonde man said obviously meaning for only Edward to hear but I caught it. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. This man was burly and muscular with blonde hair. He was big but not quite as big as Emmett, and with his statement Emmett's glare became more pronounced.

"There's no need we already know each other," Edward stated between clenched teeth, obviously irked by the statement his friend had just made. "Jasper this is Bella. Bella this is my best friend Jasper and my _current _roommate." He stressed the word current referring to the fact he would be moving in with me tomorrow. Jasper shook my hand and then I remember my brother standing right next to me.

"Um…Edward, Jasper, this is my brother Emmett. Emmett, this is Edward. Edward is the guy I was telling you about. The one I'll be living with, and as previously stated his friend Jasper." I was really scared to see what Emmett's reaction to all this was, so I slowly turned my head to look at him. He appeared surprisingly relaxed.

"You guys should eat with us. I would like to get to know the man who will be moving in with my baby sister." So would I and preferably with out my brother but hey I will take what I can get for now.

"Sounds like fun. Bella what do you think?" Oh my. Just the sound of him saying my name was making my blush.

"Yea, let's eat." I had been to busy talking with Emmett about Edward when we arrived we hadn't even asked for a table yet. We all walked over to the hostess, who eyed all three guys very carefully, lust clear in her eyes. " Four please." I said. She looked like she hadn't even heard me. Then she realized the guys weren't talking and looked down at me.

"Excuse me, what was that?" she asked innocently. "I must have zoned out." Yea zoned out my ass, more like zoned in, on all three males in the group. She eyed me probably thinking something like, _humph average. What is she doing with such gorgeous guys, they should just ditch her and all three take me to dinner._

"I said, four please." Not only was I annoyed because of her obvious dislike for me, but also I hated to have to repeat my self.

"Right this way." Her voice was so sickly sweet. It annoyed me to no end and it seems to do the same to the guys. After we were seated and she walked away Jasper was the first to speak.

"Ugg she was annoying. I mean did you see the way she treated Bella." Was he really defending me? I just met a moment ago and he was already treating me like a friend. I could tell I was going to like him.

"Yes unfortunately I did." Edward was sitting with his hands balled into fist looking rather angry. That couldn't possibly be because of me, could it? I wasn't that important right?

"Don't worry about it guys, she's just another insignificant, rude, person we have to put up with although I would like to give her a piece of pie. I mean my mind!! Sorry I'm just really hungry." Leave it to Emmett to say something stupid.

I heard Edward chuckle and looked over to see he had visibly relaxed. I was oddly surprised at how easily my brother was getting along with these two considering the circumstances and his reaction to our conversation earlier. We made small talk and chatted away for a while until our food came. We attempted to keep talking until Emmett was trying to see how fast he could say supercalifragilisticexpialidociuos. Unfortunately for Jasper who was sitting right across from him, he had food in his mouth and Jasper got a face full of Emmett germs. Edward and me just cracked up laughing. I fell over leaning on Emmett for support as I tried to calm myself down. When I looked over Edward had fallen completely over on the seat. When I saw the little tears coming from his eyes I began to laugh harder.

Once we calmed down we finished up our dinner. After we were all done we weren't quite ready to part yet so we decide to go get some ice cream. I was hoping maybe to be able to talk to Edward alone a little before tomorrow.

A/N: I know this one probably wasn't as long as you wanted, but I really wanted to update tonight and I need to take a shower so I hope you liked it.

There will be more don't worry, and trust me Emmett is not letting Bella of the hook that easily. Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are all so nice, and let me tell you one major ego boost. Love you. Review please.

Browneyes2011


End file.
